The present invention is in the field of apparatus for the biological treatment of bodies of water, specifically through the use of algae. Available apparatus and systems for the use of algae to treat lakes and streams include large photo-bioreactor growth tanks with secondary collection systems which use multi-stage processes and large scale, open surface algae turf scrubbers. Such systems and apparatus are very large and costly and have a negative impact on surrounding, non-aquatic wildlife. Filter systems exist but are disadvantageous because they become clogged, quickly decreasing the efficiency of the system and need to be replaced, increasing the cost of operation. The size and cost of these systems present an impediment to the installation and use of these systems. There is a need for a more compact, space saving, and affordable design which lessens the impact on wildlife habitat and presents wider financial accessibility to the reduction of non-point pollution in bodies of water.